Little Hedgehog, Big Adventure, (how Russell was adopted)
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: This is how I think Russell got adopted.


Little Hedgehog, Big Adventure, (how Russell was adopted)

a littlest pet shop fanfic

In a forest in Minnesota, there lived a male hedgehog named Sam. Sam got married to a female hedgehog named Lolita. A year later, Lolita announced that she was going to have a baby. Sam was excited to have a child of his own. A few months later, Lolita had her first child, which was a girl hedgehog named Honey. Lolita wrote Honey's name on a special leaf a stuck it on Honey's chest with tree sap.

Honey was a very good child. Since she was an only child, (for now), she played by herself. She would find a stick and draw in the dirt in the fall, or she would swim in the cool water in the lake in summer. In the winter, she would try to burry herself in the snow and scare other animals. When spring came, she would climb trees and pick flowers. Honey loved her life so far. She didn't think anything could ruin it.

Well, something did.

A few years later, Lolita announced told her family that she was going to have another child. Even though she liked being only child, Honey was excited to have a little brother or sister. She would teach it lots of things. Then, a few months later, Lolita had her second child. This child was Russell. Despite his personality now, Russell was very outgoing. Think of it this way: Russell acted like Fun Russell when he was young. Honey was a bit jealous of Russell because he was getting all the attention. Russell would ruin everything Honey had.

Honey once had a giant leaf that kept her dry when it rained. But ever since Russell came, she had to share it with him. One time Russell carved "E=mc squared" on the leaf with his claw. This made Honey very mad.

Russell was also very curios. He always wanted to see what was behind the forest, but his parents would always say no. "Please Daddy!" he would beg Sam. "No son. It's much too dangerous." Sam would reply. Russell always wanted to know what was behind the forest.

The years went by, and Lolita had four more children after Russell. A girl hedgehog named Pineapple, a boy hedgehog named David, another boy named Spike, and her last child was a girl named Patsy.

A few months after Patsy was born, Russell thought he was old enough to see what was behind the forest. So, when no one was looking, Russell ran out of the forest and into the Minnesota world. He kept running until he later ended up into a city. (This is the part where Russell becomes uptight.) Russell noticed how dirty the streets were. "The forest is cleaner than this!" Russell said. "Yo, Man. What are you doing here?" he heard someone said. Russell looked up and saw a seagull. "Man, baby porcupines like you could get hurt here." it said to Russell. "First off, I'm not a porcupine, I'm a hedgehog, and second, I don't know where I am!" Russell shouted. "You're in St. Paul, Man. The capital of Minnesota." The seagull looked up. "Looks like it's going to rain" he said. Russell left the bird and then accidentally ran into a pet shop. "Hello there," the store clerk said. "You look like you need a collar." He got a color and put Russell's name on it and put it on Russell's neck. Russell ran out of the shop.

Later, it started to rain, along with thunder and lightning. Russell got scared and hid under a bus stop bench. That's when everything went black.

The next morning, Russell awoke, tired. He got up and noticed his leaf his mom gave him was gone. The rain must've melted the tree sap. Russell kept walking and left St. Paul, Minnesota.

About a month later, Russell traveled and ended up in New York. He later found out he was in DowntownCityPark. A man found Russell and put him in the back of his van. (This is how Russell became very smart) In the van was a spelling book, a dictionary, a thesaurus, an encyclopedia, an atlas, a calculator, a ruler, and a math book. Russell was so hungry after his journey and ate everything that was listed. The man later took Russell to an animal shelter.

Russell lived at the animal shelter for about a year. Then, a four year old girl named Valerie Ferguson with her mother. Valerie had red hair. She had a yellow jumper on. "I want that hedgehog mom!" she shouted to her mom. They adopted Russell and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
